Simon Says
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Apollo has gone to question Blackquill on Phoenix's behalf in regards to the case that imprisoned him. However he finds Blackquill to be unsettling in more ways than one and he just can't shake the feeling he should never have set foot in that room alone with him…Yaoi. MxM. Dub-con.


**Well Dual Destinies hasn't been released yet so I'm characterising Simon based off of what we know about him so far and some of my own personal interpretation. I know not everyone will agree with how I have chosen to write him and that is totally cool. Still I hope you enjoy this if you've chosen to read it! [Totally not smug about me getting Simon added to the character list xD]**

Apollo had only agreed to this on Phoenix's request. His boss (well sort of boss) had trusted him to be able to get some answers out of this Blackquill guy. He'd been put away for murder a few years ago, but Phoenix was more than a little curious as to why he'd been granted the right to prosecute again and had sent Apollo to find this out. "Well at least he'll be behind glass I guess, though I'm sure he's not dangerous, why would they let him back in the courtroom if he was?" Apollo had mulled it over, deciding to walk into the detention center with his head held high. No way would he let this man intimidate him.

Questioned? Again? It never failed to amuse Simon how these apparent police had nothing better to do with a moment of their spare time than to drag him out to be questioned about that damn case. First they parade him behind the prosecutor's bench adorned with handcuffs at someone's (even he wasn't sure who) request, only to put him back in here once the trial was finished. Talk about a lousy deal. It's not as though he were dangerous, at least not physically, tall and imposing maybe but his real talent lay in the art of manipulation. Unfortunately for the poor boy "questioning" him today, he was in a fine mood to play puppet master.

"What do you mean it'll be just me and him unsupervised?" Apollo demanded upon hearing the news they would be alone in a room with no guards around. He was annoyed how they fobbed him off with the excuse that there was nobody on duty who could do it, the fed him the old "he's not even dangerous" line. Yeah, he probably wasn't but it didn't ease Apollo's nerves at all. This guy was technically a convicted murderer, was he mad going into that room? The room that held even not one window? _Gotta do this for Mr. Wright. It'll be fine. I'll be fine._

Blackquill was already in the room, rolling the feather in his teeth as he clicked his tongue. He did not like waiting and his visitor was already a few minutes late. No matter, he had plenty of time to play. He'd "convinced" the guards to let him slip out of his cuffs for a few hours, though he didn't particularly mind them. They gave him power, the power to invoke fear in people with just his presence. If that wasn't a reason to gain a superiority complex, then what was?

The moment he set foot in the interrogation room Apollo tensed. He could feel them. Feel the pair of eyes watching his every slight move from his breathing to his footsteps. _No. He's trying to intimidate you...He hasn't even opened his mouth and his gaze is enough to...Do this? _He decided it was a mere minor setback, raising his head up as he walked forward to give a confident appearance. He'd learned how to fake this kind of thing.

Too easy. He'd at least hoped for a bit of a challenge here, but if this kid's mental state was a weak as this haughty little act he'd just thrown up then Simon would be playing him like a violin in no time. "You have business with me, yes?" He tilted his head up, his eyes glinting slightly as Apollo sat down opposite him. "Who sent you to me?" Blackquill was not one for small, trivial details, such as his name or credentials. Asking him for such things would make the boy feel like he was necessary, like he had worth.

"Since you asked, my name is Justice. Apollo Justice. I've been sent here by Phoenix Wright, the defence attorney. I too am a defence attorney and he sent me here to question you about your murder trial." _Nice one Justice, you've got this. _Apollo cleared his throat, placing his hands on the desk in front of him, as though he were leaning over the defence bench in the courtroom. It made him feel safer, with this between them, though unease settled in him as he heard Blackquill scoff.

"Wright? Why should he care? He was disbarred during my imprisonment. I see no reason at all I should give you anything, Justice." Ah, his name. It reminded him of his old detective partner. He was always shouting about justice and the like, which Blackquill had a soft spot for. Not even prison could distort his fond memories of detective Fulbright. "You should leave while my mood is still adequate."

Apollo frowned at him, not at all encouraged by the tone Simon was using. Was he trying to throw him off by making a veiled threat? "Look, I didn't ask questions. I just came here like he asked me too and so help me I'm going to find out what exactly he wants from you!" His fist tensed as he spoke, his annoyance more than obvious now to Blackquill, whose lips curled into a smirk, reaching his hand up to slip the feather from his mouth, placing it on the table.

"Ah, so you're Wright's loyal little lapdog? Following his master's orders? How quaint." Clearly Phoenix hadn't done his research properly, or he wouldn't have sent somebody with so many exploitable weaknesses to question him. Unless he was testing this Justice kid and if that was the case, Phoenix had made one terrible mistake in underestimating him. "What is he going to think when you crawl back to him empty handed?"

_W-what did he just..? How dare he! _"I am nobody's lapdog Mr. Blackquill. I'm simply doing my boss and friend a favour because he couldn't come down here himself today." Apollo was agitated at having to explain himself to this guy, who just seemed to be as nonchalant as ever, even going so far as to rock back on his chair, like a troublemaking kid in a classroom. "Are you even listening to me Blackquill?!" Apollo slammed his fist down on the table, demanding his respect.

"It's nice to see a pet with a bite, Justice." The legs of the chair hit the ground and he straightened up, his sharp eyes narrowed as he looked right through Apollo. "I stand by what I said earlier however, you will leave here with nothing to tell Mr. Wright and he will undoubtedly feel betrayed. Shame on you making promises you can't keep." Blackquill taunted, already feeling the waver in Apollo's body language as he avoided his gaze. "Poor little mutt, he would abandon you for the sole reason he has no need for you any more. Though would it honestly be the first time you'd been dropped like a piece of garbage?"

The visible flinch from Apollo was enough to reinforce his bluffing. He had not lost his touch at this manipulation game. "You would do wise to look at me as I talk, Justice." The commanding tone affected the defence attorney strongly, it brought back memories from his distant past he'd repressed for the longest time. The root of his abandonment issues among other things. Slowly he turned to look at Blackquill, who had this smug little smirk etched into his face.

"You know nothing about me. I-I don't know what game you're playing here, but I'm not leaving until I get at least something out of you." His determination was winning over his growing sense of unease, for now at least, but he could feel the anxiety gnawing at him still. Blackquill shrugged his shoulders, "Game? I am playing no game with you Justice. Though if you wanted to, we could do just that to pass the time." Once more he pushed the chair back, resting his weight on it as he thought on exactly what he wanted to do to Apollo.

Apollo's interest was piqued. What on earth was with this guy? "Sure. I'll bite, what game are we playing?" Part of him knew it was foolish to agree to something like this, but he had no other way of progressing with this man if he wanted to gain some information. What if Phoenix did actually decide to..._No, he wouldn't, not after everything I've done for him. Right? He wouldn't just...Leave me? _

The seeds of doubt had been planted in Apollo's mind. All Simon had to do now was water them, tend to them and finally watch as they consumed his mind and body. "You should be familiar with this little game. If I say something and you perform said task adequately, I'll part with valuable information." He slipped off his coat, deciding it was a little warm in the cramped room. "Though if you should fail me, you will wish you'd never set foot in this room, Justice. Do I make myself clear?"

Apollo swallowed, his throat suddenly incredibly dry at Simon's proposal. "S-Sure, but you better not be tricking me..." He warned, though it was half hearted as he was more concerned about how Blackquill's attitude had gotten progressively worse as the session had continued. Simon gave a short nod, "Now why would I do that? I am an honest man, unlike this and your previous boss." He commented offhandedly, dropping a hint to Apollo that he knew a lot more than he was letting on about the defence attorney.

"Now then, Simon says come over here." He made a "come here" gesture with his slender fingers, expecting Apollo to do what he'd asked. For a moment, Apollo hesitated, _Are we really playing Simon says...? Is he joking? _Still, he shuffled from the chair to stand to one side, taking a step back as Blackquill rotated his chair around so he was facing Apollo. "Excellent. Now why don't you touch your nose?" The order was spoken firmly, despite it being a test to see if the boy was paying attention.

"You...didn't say Simon says. So no." Apollo spoke flatly, standing a little awkwardly, "Though I came over here when you asked so what's my reward for that?" He wasn't expecting much of course, but he'd at least want something for joining in with this silly game he'd played a lot when he was younger. "Very good. You seem to know what you're doing Justice. Those were just the practice rounds." He chuckled at how Apollo seemed irritated by this.

"The real game starts now." He paused before the smirk on his face grew, "Simon says...Get on your knees, Justice." By the look on his face, Apollo knew he was serious. Deadly serious in fact. Still, he wasn't about to just drop down to the ground like that at this maniac's command. "E-Excuse me? On my knees? W-whatever for?" He wasn't naïve, this wasn't the first person to ask him to do such a thing of course, but he'd met this guy, what, 10 minutes ago?

"You heard me." Simon spoke firmly, not at all phased by his defiance. "You followed the orders of the mentor that used you as his toy to trap Phoenix Wright, yet you will not follow mine?" His smooth voice filled the room and Apollo's reaction was a picture. "...You know about Mr. Gavin?" That was a stupid question and Apollo realised that after he'd asked it. Blackquill had been in prison just like Kristoph had so there was a hell of a chance they'd seen each other and maybe even shared stories.

Blackquill sighed, "Down. Now. Simon will not repeat himself again." He was actually glad this Justice kid had come and not Phoenix Wright, as fun as it would have been to make him kneel too. Ah well, maybe some day. This time, Apollo did sink to his knees, deciding he better listen to this guy for now if he wanted to get anywhere. Upon seeing Apollo beneath him, Simon smirked. "See? Was that so difficult? Yes, I was acquainted with him and a few others while in prison. He informed me about you once news travelled I was being allowed freedom to prosecute again."

Now Apollo was starting to get a little worried. Why would his old boss even speak to his guy? About him of all things?! "He did huh? What did he tell you..?" Apollo tilted his head up so he could look Blackquill in the eye, regretting it immediately as sharp black eyes glinted back at him. "He informed me you have a dependent nature and clung onto the words of Phoenix Wright. You have proven this much to me by refusing to leave me alone without gaining information for Wright. Letting him down, that would crush you wouldn't it?" He asked, though there was little point, he knew the answer already.

His whole body tensed at that. Yes that was true, he knew he had a somewhat dependent nature but he could link that back to his past, especially his abandonment issues. _Ngh, what kind of mind tricks is he trying to pull? _Apollo knew he was sweating, his panic levels becoming more obvious. "I won't let him down. I don't care what Mr. Gavin told you about me...He was wrong." No, he wasn't wrong, but he couldn't let Blackquill know that. Though he had a terrible feeling he already knew.

"Wrong? I hardly think so. You do latch onto words of those you deem trustworthy. That will be your downfall, Justice. Repressed memories from the past come back to cloud you in later life, I should know." He wasn't about to go into it, especially not now. He was the manipulator after all and he was so, so close to sinking Apollo into his own despair. "Simon says surrender your control. Give me your body and soul and I shall fulfil my end of this promise. Just remember should you chose not to, you will leave me empty handed and that will cause Phoenix to lose his faith in you. We both know that will feed your fear...The fear he will leave you completely and utterly alone."

His eyes widened as he drew a breath to retort, finding his throat had dried up considerably after hearing those words. Blackquill was right, utterly and completely right. Apollo couldn't lose the faith and trust of someone he cared about so deeply. Phoenix was part of his broken family and if he lost another person because of his own failures he knew it would send him over the edge, just like the last time.

That month after Kristoph had been jailed and the whole ordeal of his first trial had truly taken a toll on Apollo and several times before turning to Phoenix he'd grabbed a box of pills and just thought about ending it all. _If he gives me what I want...I can justify giving him what he wants. Wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened to me. _

"You're taking a long time to answer me, Justice. Am I to assume you don't care about being thrown away and abandoned by the man you most admire? Perhaps you're a glutton for the feeling, or you just crave a reason to end your miserable life?" Simon leaned forwards in his chair, so his face was hovering even closer to Apollo's. "Your death would be kinder to him than you returning empty handed. He didn't send you here for information, he sent you to get rid of you."

Apollo drew back a little as Simon came so close to him. That wasn't what he'd expected to hear and it had really thrown him. Visibly he was shaking, sweat rolled down the side of his face as panic thoroughly gripped his mind. Yes he'd tried to kill himself before but he wouldn't get to that point again, or would he? Blackquill had him thinking about it that was for sure. "I...H-He wouldn't..." The words stuck in his throat as he tried to articulate; his chords of steel would be no help to him right now.

Simon raised his hand as if to silence him, "I tire of this Justice, do you want me to abandon you too? After my generous offer? You truly are a disappointment to all you meet." He reached forwards with the hand he'd just lifted, tilting up Apollo's despondent face so he could look into those eyes, the ones that were so full of hope and will mere moments ago. "N-No I...Don't leave me...!" Apollo finally found his voice long enough to answer him "I...What can I do for you?"

Simon let go of him to lean back, slipping a hand down to his zipper of his trousers, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what I want, Justice. That mouth would be much better servicing me than talking. Your words lack conviction in any case. Now where were we?" Slowly, he pulled out his length, stroking it as Apollo looked on. Though he seemed much too lost in his own despair to do anything but watch.

Apollo hesitated before dragging himself to settle between Simon's legs, running his tongue over his dry lips to wet them in preparation for what he was being asked to do. Pleasing this man would mean he would continue to receive attention from him and maybe even get the information he needed so Phoenix wouldn't cast him aside. "Simon says you should wrap those lips around his cock and put your mouth to some good use." Blackquill tangled his fingers in Apollo's hair, nudging him forwards, watching as his lips parted, his tongue dragging across the slit before he started to take the length into his mouth.

It had been a while, but Apollo reckoned he still knew how to do this. If he concentrated on Blackquill's pleasure and nothing else the negative thoughts seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind. "Yes...Mhn, very good." Encouragement was the key to holding his control in this situation, Apollo would latch onto any praise at this point. Simon allowed a moan to slip from him as he felt Apollo's tongue flutter along the underside of his cock, the warm lips wrapped around him so expertly too, this was definitely not the first time the kid had done this.

Apollo scrunched his eyes shut as he took in more, his cheeks flushing red as the reality of what he was doing dawned on him. How far would Blackquill want him to go? Would he want to...? _It's just a body, it can be used. _The grim thoughts were surfacing once more and Apollo felt panic begin to grow. Tentatively, he took hold of the base of Blackquill's length, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking and lapping at the inches hungrily.

"Hmm, I wonder how many of these you've performed to keep yourself in the good books? You seem to be very good at sucking cock." Simon bucked his hips forwards, smirking as he heard the boy choke, "All of it. Now." He ordered, his grip in Apollo's hair tightening to encourage him. The attorney knew better than to disobey, so he drew in a deep breath, focussing solely on the task at hand, swallowing around the inches as they pushed further into his mouth, his eyes snapping open as the tip touched the back of his throat.

Apollo dug his nails into Simon's thighs for grip, flailing a little as the hand on his head held him firmly in place. "Calm down. You should be thankful I'm letting your mouth receive such a gift." Simon commented, rocking his hips forward with a contented moan. If anything Apollo was making it worse for himself by not sitting still. After briefly mulling it over, he decided to loosen his grip, chuckling as Apollo drew off of him almost immediately, saliva still connecting them in a thin strand.

"Dear me, that was a little sloppy now wasn't it?" He stood up, grabbing Apollo by the collar to drag him up with him, shoving him into the nearby wall roughly. "If you can't satisfy me with your mouth I'll use the other thoroughly used place on your body." Blackquill wasted no time in asserting his physical advantage over the smaller male, though he doubted Apollo would fight him back at this point.

The transition from the floor to the wall was quick and it disorientated him, which just added to his mounting problems. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, backing into the wall as Simon stood over him. Wordlessly he undid his tie and waistcoat, letting them drop to the floor before moving to his under shirt, only to have Simon stop him. "Did Simon say strip? No, he did not. Or is this previous conditioning surfacing? Stripping for your superior because he desired a quick fuck and you desperately sought his approval?"

Again, Blackquill had probed into something he'd locked away deep in his memories. "I...I just knew what you wanted. S-So I was obeying you. Please don't bring t-things like that up, I tried to give you what you wanted..." Apollo resumed unbuttoning his shirt, crying out sharply as Simon backhanded him across the face, that same hand then gripping his throat to pin him back into the wall. "You do not give the orders here Justice. Begging me not to bring up sour memories, have you no pride in yourself? Though as you don't seem to be able to keep your hands to yourself..."

Blackquill gathered the tie from the floor, hastily, but tightly, binding Apollo's wrists together behind his back. "Now then, where was I?" Simon started to slowly undo the buttons on Apollo's white shirt, feeling the heat rise from his skin as it was exposed. Apollo was still reeling from the harsh contact to his cheek, only just now realising his hands were uselessly tied behind him. Oh god the memories were coming back now, assaulting him from all angles as he recalled the darker times. The times before Phoenix. He couldn't lose the man who'd pulled him free from his self-loathing. That was why he would give Blackquill whatever he wanted.

Blackquill made short work of Apollo's trousers and boxers, letting them fall to pool around his ankles, "I can feel it. Your submittal. You have made the right choice, Justice." The smirk on his lips widened as he hooked his arms under Apollo's legs, pushing him against the wall with his weight. "Ah, I even see you're excited. Has it been a while since you've been put in your place?" Simon gestured to Apollo's forming erection, taking hold of it in his palm, giving it a few quick strokes so it became fully hard. "I would not be so cruel as to leave you unsatisfied after the enjoyment you have given me today, Justice."

Apollo wasn't even trying to hide his feelings, biting his lip as a moan slipped out. "I-It's true...I-It's all true..." He rasped, his throat dry from the earlier cry he'd let out. Simon's touch did make him feel wanted and right now he craved that feeling more than anything. "I know. You were far too easy to ensnare." Blackquill chuckled, spitting on a couple of his fingers before he pressed them flat to Apollo's rear, coating the area with his saliva. He had nothing else and he doubted Apollo would complain.

As the digit slipped into him Apollo arched his back, his lips parting in a choked moan as pained pleasure shot through him. The lack of lubricant was what made this harder, but he'd rather spit than nothing. Blackquill leaned closer to him, pressing his wide smirk against his neck, trailing his tongue along the pulsing vein beneath, "Simon says relax, Justice. Or this will hurt you more than it needs to, and I do not wish to harm you..."

_That's right, he doesn't want to hurt me. No...He's helping me by taking me away from the past, plus this way I'll get that information for Phoenix and he won't be disappointed in me. _Apollo reasoned, jerking his hips as a second digit pressed into him. Blackquill started to thrust them up into him, coiling the tips to rub and and dig into the spot he knew would have him begging for more. "That's it, moan for me...Let me hear you give in to me." He crooned, biting down on Apollo's ear as he twisted his fingers, his breathing heavy as his need to fuck this boy was growing by the second.

Apollo did just that, letting his head fall back against the stone wall as those fingers pushed at his prostate. "Y-yours...I-I'm yours...D-Don't let me remember the dark, p-please take me away from it..." He tilted his head so Blackquill had more access to his neck and collar, bucking down onto those fingers dragging pleasure out of him with every skilled thrust. That voice was intoxicating, especially when it pleaded with him so nicely.

With a chuckle, Blackquill drew out his fingers, giving his cock a stroke to find it was still slightly soaked from Apollo's earlier efforts. Wasting no more time, he lined himself up with the lawyer before sinking himself inside slowly. Oh god, he was really tight, even after the fingers. "L-Loosen up!" Blackquill hissed into his ear as he pushed further into him, growling as his cock sank deeper inside of him.

"T-Trying...A-Ah!" The lack of lube was more painfully evident now as Blackquill's length gradually entered him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes after he had fully filled him, his chest heaving as he willed his body to relax. "M-Move..A-ah..P-Please move..!" Apollo cried out, wriggling his hips in a desperate attempt to make Blackquill fuck him. The grip on his hips tightened suddenly and he felt the length drawn out of him, only to be thrust back in hard enough to make him choke on a scream.

"Much b-better. Your voice, it pleases me." Blackquill smirked, keeping a forceful grip on Apollo's hips, pinning him in place to show him that he had no control in this situation. Simon started to thrust steadily, a low moan rumbling in his throat as he picked up his pace, burying himself deep inside of Apollo with each jerk of his hips. "How much do you want this, hm? How much do you need this, Justice? Ha..Ah..." Simon bit down hard on his collar bone to muffle himself as pleasure coiled in his groin. Everything about this boy was arousing him, his moans, his needy body movements and the fact he was trying so desperately to please him.

Apollo couldn't think straight any more, the cock thrusting into him had driven all rational thought from his mind. "I-I...N-Need this...F-From you. A-Ah!" He threw his head back, squirming and bucking as Blackquill's grip on his hips loosened, giving him more freedom to fuck himself. Simon could feel his limit approaching, the tightness and Apollo's sweet pleading had driven him into a stupor.

He reached around to rip the tie from around the boy's wrists, "S-Simon says make yourself come, you little slut!" Blackquill growled into his ear as he pressed closer to him, burying himself to the hilt with each thrust, letting himself get lost in his pleasure. Apollo didn't need telling twice, bringing one hand around to stroke himself, eagerly panting as he could feel his climax fast approaching.

With one final thrust, Blackquill found himself tipping over the edge, spilling his load as deep as he could inside of Apollo, muffling his moans of pleasure in his collar once more, his orgasm causing his body to shake with ecstasy. Apollo couldn't stop himself from climaxing once he felt Simon's essence empty inside of him, crying out as he came hard across his stomach and hand, his breathing coming in ragged pants as he was consumed in sinful pleasure.

Groaning, Blackquill pulled out of him, letting Apollo fall to the floor as he came down from his euphoric trip. "Hah...You satisfied me thoroughly, Justice." He was still breathing a little erratically as he adjusted himself. Apollo on the other hand was leaning back against the wall, feeling a mix of disgust and happiness. He'd pleased Blackquill, though at the cost of his own dignity really. "T-Tell me then, tell me your valuable information..." He didn't meet his gaze as he slipped his clothes back on, his lower half aching dully. He was going to need a long shower when he got home tonight.

Blackquill picked up the feather he'd placed on the table earlier, slipping it back into his mouth. He crouched so he was Apollo's height, rolling the feather between his teeth. "As you wish, since you were such a good boy at following my orders." He chuckled, knowing what he would say next would certainly get his attention. "Me and you will meet in court very soon, Justice. That is your valuable information."

Apollo looked at him in a mix of shock and slight horror, "...T-That's not the information I asked for! Y-you...You manipulative...!" Anger replaced his earlier feelings as he processed what Blackquill had just told him. The prosecutor raised his hand, "You asked me for valuable information, you never asked for it to be pertaining to something specifically, Justice. Think before you make agreements with someone like me. Now, have a nice night and I'll see you in court."

"W-wait!" Apollo hurried to his feet, ignoring the ache in his body. Though it seemed he was too late as Blackquill had already left the room. He slammed his fist on the table out of pure frustration, how could he have let Blackquill use him like that? _That man...He has a terrifying ability. Just by using his words he caused me to become consumed in my past and fears. Now I have to face him in court too? _Apollo's head was reeling from this, still utterly confused by how mere words had rendered him nothing more than Blackquill's bitch. With a sigh, he left the room, wondering how he was going to tell Phoenix that he'd not only failed him but ended up being manipulated like a puppet.

Actually he doubted he would tell the latter part to Phoenix, not wanting to come across as weak. Then maybe what he feared would come true, the lawyer would turn his back on him, cast him aside and he would be back to where he was after that bloody case; clutching at a box of pills, wondering why he was even alive. Blackquill was a man to be cautious around and he'd learned that the hard way, he just hoped it hadn't cost him everything he held dear to him.

**END**


End file.
